


Aftermath

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Ace!Newt, Asexual Character, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FIx It, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Ill update tags as i go, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, WIP, boys crying, johnny depp who, may add more - Freeform, no thanks ill take colin farrell, poor Credence, we dont know what will happen in future movies!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: *Fic is uncompleted, a final summary chapter has been added*Tina, Queenie and Newt decide to teach Credence to control his power and protect him from malicious parties who want his obscurus power. As they settle into their chosen family the original Percival Graves returns to work at MACUSA.  Credence is conflicted and Tina, Newt and Queenie are all suspicious of Mr. Graves' interest in their Credence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. This first chapter is short I have one or two more written and will maybe post is people want to see m more? I will see where this story goes. If people comment and let me know if they are interested in reading more it would be a great motivator!!! :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome just please dont be rude!
> 
> Even though I don't exactly know where this story is going I can guarantee a happy ending for Credence and the gang. He deserves it!!!

Tina and Newt found him in Central Park, unconscious. After expending so much energy trying (and ultimately failing) to control his obscurus, Credence was drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. He offered no resistance when they went to take him in to MACUSA. 

For everyone's' safety Credence was put in a magically induced coma to try and repair some of the damage done. Only when it was evident that his healing could progress no further while he was unconscious Credence was gradually woken up. He drifted in and out of consciousness for 4 days. 

Tina had kept vigil for nearly 50 hours before Queenie and Newt forced her back to her apartment to shower and rest. Queenie sat with the boy only leaving when Newt took position by the bedside. 

No one knew what to expect when Credence woke fully. Would he remember everything that happened? How would he deal with it if he did remember? Would he lose control again? Newt had delayed his trip back to Europe as he felt he was best fit to deal with the obscurus. The young man was determined to help Credence where he had failed the young Sudanese girl. 

The obscurus was not the only threat on the horizon. Grindelwald, while imprisoned, had powerful allies who could decide to capture Credence if they found out he was alive. Various factions in MACUSA were interested in the boy's potential power. Even if the obscurus was removed, Credence was immensely powerful, he had to be to have survived as long as he had as an obscurial. President Picquery wanted to keep a close eye on the boy, Newt knew she had not ruled out imprisoning him yet. 

It was with all of these different threats that Newt, Tina and Queenie took matters into their own hands. They stood around the hospital bed and agreed, their number one priority would be Credence. He desperately needed allies in this hostile, foreign world of magic. He needed to learn not only to control the obscurus but to control all manner of magic.

They would be his teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence wakes to Tina and Queenie watching over him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got more kudos then I expected and some lovely comments so thank you :) have another short chapter, I hope to try and make the chapters a bit longer but we will see...  
> :)

When Credence finally woke with a clear head the first thing he became aware of was the soft mattress he was lying on, softer than anything he had known previously. Second, he was warm, covered in thick woolen blankets and cotton pajamas. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was that witch who attacked his mother, she was softly smiling at him. He shut his eyes tight and shrunk back into the bed, cowering. 

"Credence", the kind but dangerous woman spoke gently, "Credence I know you must be confused but you are safe here...Credence can you hear me?".

"He's scared Tina", a girlish voice on the other side of him spoke up, "I think he remembers your last visit to his mother's house."

"Oh Credence...if you want I can leave, if I make you feel unsafe. Queenie, my sister, will stay and keep you company". 

Credence whimpered at that. He remembered the witch pointing a stick at his mother and a blast of light hitting the older woman squarely in the chest. He had been terrified, cowering under the table. But then Credence also remembered when Tina had first introduced herself during a street sermon, her warm smile and kind eyes. She had seemed genuinely interested in him and radiated concern when she saw the marks on his hands and arms. Her touch had been gentle. 

Eyes still screwed shut Credence shook his head. He didn't want the kind witch to leave him. He remembered, she had been there in the subway station that night. When he felt like he was dying and the world was ending. She had spoken softly to him, she had calmed him. 

A small, firm hand gripped his balled-up fist where it lay above the bed covers. Credence immediately latched on to the hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried about hurting whoever's hand it was but he could not loosen his grip on his only lifeline. He started to tremble violently. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a desperate gasp that turned into a heaving sob. The small hand in his tightened, reassuring Credence he was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt decides to stay in New York a bit longer

Once Credence had drifted into a restless doze Tina looked to Newt.

"I'm probably taking on too much but I don't care. Credence will stay with myself and Queenie."

"I wasn't going to object", Newt retorted. "You're the only person he has a positive connection with. If anyone will be able to help rebuild his trust its you Tina."

Tina blushed, averting her eyes. When she looked up the lanky red head was still gazing at her. "What about you? You've missed your boat to Europe. When are you getting the next one?", it pained Tina but she had to know how much longer she had left with Newt.

The man in questions smiles to himself, "I think its best if I stay in New York for a while." Seeing the dawning hope in Tina's eyes he quickly added, "To help Credence and see if I can safely remove the obscurus, of course".

"Of course" Tina whispered, a sad smile ghosting over her face. 

Just as the awkward silence grew unbearable Queenie returned to the ward. Breathing a sigh of relief Tina threw a thankful smile her sister's way. 

"Hey cutie, if you're planning on staying you better get the clearance from MACUSA. You don't want to upset them anymore than you already have", Queenie gave Newt a flirty smile but the dismissal was clear. 

While Queenie's little talent could be invasive Tina was forever grateful her sister was so tactful and kindhearted. Queenie never abused her gift and was always considerate to those whose privacy she invaded. You would never catch Queenie gossiping and trading her insider knowledge. It was one of the many reasons Tina loved her sister so dearly. The blonde turned and started fussing over Credence's prone form, brushing his growing fringe off his face. While she preoccupied herself Newt bade Tina a stiff farewell. 

Just as he was through the doors of the ward Tina found herself blurting out "You should stay at ours!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"MACUSA might be more willing to let you stay in New York if you already have some place to stay. I know our apartment is small but you can sleep in your case, and mind your animals, and be close to Credence..." she trailed off, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"Well thank you for your kindness. If your sister has no objects I will take you up on your offer. I promise to try and not get in your way."

Queenie nodded giving her permission. Newt bid them a final farewell and exited the ward. When he was gone Tina blew out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  
"Well this should be interesting" Queenie observed with a coy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi I write Newt as ace, I hope to explore a bit more of that as I add to this fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor ace!newt he shouldn't make assumptions about what other people desire poor bb

Newt had settled in easily, his case tucked away in a corner of the apartment, out of the way. He spent most of his time in his case looking after the animals. He visited the hospital regularly, taking his shift in watching over Credence when Tina and Queenie had to go to work. 

Credence for his part was withdrawn and silent. He stared off into space for the most part. Sometimes Newt would arrive and find him silently crying, a deep pain etched into his face. Newt was not that great with people. He had always understood animals better. But Credence reminded him of a scared, wounded animal. Newt didn't like thinking about the boy in these terms but if it helped them connect well nobody had to know, except maybe Queenie. 

"If you like, when you are discharged you can help me care for the animals in my case. I still have so many that need looking after."

Credence's eyes were lower and unfocused. Newt wasn't sure if the boy had heard him but he continued anyway, "They are harmless, and most are very affectionate, I think it could do you a world of good." He smiled at the boy but it was a wasted effort. 

Soon after Tina came to relive him. Newt hesitated "I think if its ok with you and Credence I will stay for a while longer." He looked directly at Credence hoping that he heard what Newt was saying "I really enjoyed our talk this afternoon and think that I could really use Credence's help with the animals when he is discharged".

Tina was giving him that look. That look that made him so uncomfortable. He sighed inwardly, he just hoped that this unacknowledged 'thing' between him and Tina didn't get in the way of them helping Credence. He liked her, he really did, she was kind hearted and fierce. She was the first person since Leta Lestrange that he felt a real connection with. It was just...he couldn't give Tina what she wanted. He imagined her wanting closeness, intimacy. That was just not something he could offer her and he wasn't going to hold her back. She would find someone who could give her everything she deserved and desired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence leaves the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queenie Goldstein needs more fandom love

It was Queenie who was with Credence when the Healers came and let them know he could be discharged. They strongly recommended keeping him in hospital but could see that the blonde was not going to allow that. 

Though Queenie was trying to stay out of Credence's mind she couldn't help but get dragged in. She knew what the poor boy needed. He did not need to be kept in an isolated room, where people poked and prodded him and asked him questions he had no hope of answering. Yes, he had suffered greatly recently, but then he had suffered for most of his life. Queenie knew what many could not not see. Credence was strong. He was a survivor. He would overcome this most recent hurt just like he overcame everyother set back he had faced. What he needed was to be surrounded by people who cared for him, a safe, familial environment. She and Tina planned to give that to him. And what he needed most of all was guidance, how to control his magic, how to channel it. Credence was unaware of his own history, he didn't now the laws or any of the customs of witches and wizards. They needed to acclimate him to wizarding culture generally and to the community in America. 

She left him to get dressed in clothes she had brought for him. She paced outside in the hallway planning on baking him muffins and filling him up with some calming tea when they got back to the apartment. Debating on whether to make stew or a Sheppard's pie for dinner, whatever they had it needed to be hearty, Queenie was not one to underestimate the power of comfort food. 

Credence hesitantly stepped out of his room, head bowed and shoulders up around his ears. He was wearing no-maj clothes that were slightly too big on him, but they were clean and warm. Queenie gave him a kind smile "Come on sweetie the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can eat." Without hesitation she stepped forward and put her hand on Credence's arm, gently guiding him to the reception. She would not be hesitant around him, he deserved to receive affection. She could feel his shock at the casual touch.

"Tina and Newt will be home for dinner but it will be just you and me for lunch. You can settle into the apartment in peace and quite", Queenie kept up a steady stream as she signed Credence out. She made sure not to overwhelm him while at the same time engaging him. "There are many different ways for witches and wizards to travel but for now we are going to walk to the apartment, its only a few blocks. If that's alright with you hun?" She looked over to Credence hoping to get some reaction from him. She waited, letting him know she expected him to respond. His eyes darted over her face and then focused back on the ground. He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

Queenie beamed, with her hand still resting on his arm gently stearing him out the door and into the busy Manhattan street, "Great sweetie, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out I didn't expect to have strong feelings about a Credence and Queenie friendship but turns out I do!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Credence looked around the cosy flat. The kind blonde witch, Queenie, was bustling around the in the kitchen preparing lunch. Credence sat on a wide window sill looking out on the street below. He found it difficult to formulate any coherent thoughts. Couldn't pull enough different threads together to get a full picture. He knew he would be staying with Tina and this blonde witch. He didn't know for how long. Did he not have a family to stay with? He didn't know what he had done to end up in that strange hospital. He knew it was there in the back of his mind but it was just out of his reach. 

"You shouldn't push yourself darling" Queenie is standing right in front of him, but somehow manages to be non-threatening. She smiles sadly at that thought. Reaching out she place her delicate hand over his bony one. "Your mind is protecting itself. You may remember in time, when you are ready. And if you are never ready, well its for the best."

"Do you know what I did?" He cowered back immediately, fearing his question sounds like an accusation. Credence doesn't know where he found the courage to ask a question in the first place, least of all such an important one.

"I will never hit you for asking a questions. Nobody who comes into this apartment will ever lay a hand on you", its the first time Credence sees this woman lose her smile. He swallows audibly. while her anger might be in defense of him but he instinctively cowers away from any negative displays. He glances at the blonde through his eyelashes, she is staring at him with pity in her eyes. "Its not pity Credence, its just that nobody deserves what you have suffered. Now to answer your other question", she tactfully changes topic, aware of how uncomfortable Credence had become, "I do know what you did to end up in the hospital, as does Tina and Newt. But like I said your mind is protecting itself. I will not risk telling you and cause further hurt."

At that Queenie moved to the table in the middle of the room, produced a long thin stick, waved it with a flourish, and stood back as cutlery, plates and the pot containing the fresh soup flew out of the kitchen and landed neatly on the table. Credence stared blank faced at the meal. He should be shocked, this blatant display of spell casting, of witchcraft! He felt as though he should recoil (or that someone expected him to recoil) from such blasphemous displays but he was neither shocked nor scared. He decided to simply accept this as he sat down opposite Queenie. The slim witch smiled to herself as he thought this and proceeded to ladle out a healthy portion of steaming fresh chicken soup.


	7. Chapter 7

Tina stumbled up the stairs to the apartment, exhausted. It was past 8 o' clock, she had stayed late to finish filling out the seemingly never ending stack of reports on her desk. The incident with the obscurus and the subsequent obliviation of the whole of Manhattan had every Auror working double-time. Tina had been one of the first out of the office only because she wanted to get home and see how Credence was settling in.

Leaning against the door she took a moment to gather herself before she entered the apartment. Queenie and Credence were both seated in the couch, her sister at ease knitting (without the aid of magic, she says it relaxes her). Credence was at the other end of the couch, he had shoved himself up against the arm rest, seemingly afraid to take up too much space and brush against Queenie. Tina opened her mouth about to say something but a sharp look from Queenie had her staying silent. She chose instead to remove her shoes and hang up her coat. "How was everything today?" she ventured, staring at Credence.

"Everything went well, we were out of the hospital before noon" Queenie piped up. Tina raised her eyebrows at Queenie, her sister simply mirrored her expression and added a tight smile. Tina was happy they were able to communicate without words, obviously Credence did not feel like talking and Queenie was ensuring Tina knew and respected that. Of course Tina would not press him, He had only been out of hospital for several hours. 

"I'll heat up some of the leftover soup from lunch and rustle up some of that soda bread we bought a few days ago".

"Thanks Queenie, I'm going to brew some calming tea while you're at it, Credence would you like some?" if she hadn't been watching him like a hawk Tina would have missed the almost imperceptible nod. She smiled happy to get some reaction from the young man. "Now, I don't know if I make as good a brew as Queenie but I'll try" Credence gave another tiny nob but otherwise didn't react. 

Once in the kitchen and having cast a spell to muffle their conversation. as she is reheating the soup Queenie turns to Tina "He's ok Teeny"

"He doesn't look ok Queenie!"

"Well, no he is not ok" she amends "How could he be? But he is doing as well as expected. We had lunch, he didn't faint when I cast some spells, really he is doing better than he should be."

"I just feel so helpless. I didn't save him the first time, if anything I made his situation worse by attacking that woman!"

"Teeny don't beat yourself up", Queenie comforted, "That doesn't help you and it definitely doesn't help Credence. You did what you thought was right and with everything he has gone through your perceived mistake will not even register with him"

"I thought I would instinctively know what to do"

"Tina", Queenie sighed, "This won't be fixed with some soup and calming tea. His mind needs to heal itself and once that happens he needs to come to terms with what was done to him, with what he is! All we can do is provide a safe space for him to heal and support him when he starts processing those emotions." 

Tina only nodded in response her mouth a tight line. Queenie didn't have to be a legilimens to know Tina hated feeling helpless, useless.

"Where is Newt?" a change of subject was needed to stop Tina from spiraling into overthinking. She visibly brightened at the wizard's name. "He was held up at Woolworth. Picquery wanted to interview him herself, make sure he wasn't going to cause any more trouble during his stay", she smirked to herself, knowing full well that Newt not only attracted trouble but seemed to actively seek it out.

"You're blushing Teeny" Queenie cooed, embarrassing her sister.

"Honestly Queenie we aren't love-struck teenager anymore" Tina chided, there was no heat to it though. She was still smiling as she followed Queenie out to the main room with the tea for herself and Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok looking over what I've written so far I realise there not a lot of credence and no graves, credence will hopefully be in it more in the next few chapters, and graves will appear later, but dont worry they will be more central!!! (if people were wondering :P)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Credence and Newt bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I should say this is obviously unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, I do read-over before posting but I can't catch every mistake, so apologies

By the time Newt had arrived back at the apartment he was exhausted. Seraphina had kept him the whole afternoon and then he had to go and wait for different permits and licenses for the rest of the evening. When he entered it was lovely and warm. Tina and Queenie asleep in their beds across from each other and Credence curled up on the sofa, which seemed to have been transformed into something a lot more comfortable. 

Newt quickly ate the dinner that had been thoughtfully left out for him and proceeded to set his case down in the corner of the room and enter it. He had released most of his animals back into the wild but a few were still remaining and needed caring for. Pickett, however angry he may be at Newt, was still there as were the other Bowtruckles. The baby Occamies also were also still in his care as well as a few other creatures. Newt busied himself with preparing their food that he didn't notice Credence until the young man was standing in the middle of the enclosure. 

Though startled Newt quickly composed himself, wanting to know why Credence had sought him out. When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything Newt decided on a plan of action. 

"Hand me that bucket would you Credence? The one filled with the pellets and seeds. Thank you. I need to scatter these around the grounds to encourage plant growth, not an easy thing to do within a suitcase but the Bowtruckles need some new plants, its getting quite boring for them in here". He was rambling but noticed how Credence had shifted his attention to the plants and the little stick figures that were on them. "Bowtruckles are quite easy to care for compared to other creatures. Before I had many different creatures in here, Erumpets, Nifflers, Mooncalfs...While its quite empty now its for the best. Creatures need to be free, in the wild, I just try and make sure they are safe. And if I can learn something from them all the better". 

By this point Credence had sat down under amongst the plants with the Bowtruckles and was watching Newt with rapt attention. He seemed at ease. It made Newt relax. "If you want Credence you can come in here anytime and help me with the animals, its an open invitation. And Pickett seems to have grown fond of you quickly", Newt smiled, the littlest Bowtruckle had climbed up Credence's arm and onto his shoulder, happy to just sit there and observe. "Now I hope you don't mind my rambling, you're going to have to say something if you want me to stop." Credence gave no indication of wanting Newt to be quite so the lanky wizard launched into a passionate explanation of the different types of plants that the Bowtruckes needed to thrive. 

Credence was warm, well fed and happy to sit and listen. The small creature on his shoulder was inexplicably comforting. as he began to relax further a small furry animal (a Wampus cat, Newt informed him) climbed into his lap and promptly fell asleep. "The animals are comfortable around you Credence, I could definitely use your help, not many people are so natural with them". Credence only nodded in response but was secretly happy that he could help Newt out. And if it meant he got to spend time with these creatures that didn't expect him to talk and wouldn't judge him well he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thanks to everyone who is still reading this :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

Tina stepped down into the cabin before walking out into the open space. Newt was dozing on an uncomfortable looking chair. Tina only saw Credence's feet. He appeared to have fallen asleep in a patch of flowers and bushes. She gently roused Newt, shaking his shoulder. The wizard looked up at her through sleep clouded eyes. "Apologies Tina, myself and Credence were up all night tending to the animals and talking".

"Credence talked to you?"

"Oh well no, I did most of the talking but he seemed to be following what I was saying", Newt said distractedly as he got up and started fussing with...something, Tina wasn't sure what it was. 

"He likes you you know, feels easy around you"

"Oh I don't know about that. I think being around the animals helps."

"Well whatever it is, keep doing what your doing Mr. Scamander. Queenie went out to get some pastries for breakfast, you and Credence should join us after you both have cleaned up".

xxx

By the time Credence and Newt emerged from the case Queenie was back with the food and the tea was brewed. It was comfortably quite around the table as everyone ate. But once the plates were cleaning themselves the silence grew thick.

"Newt says you are a natural with his animals" Queenie says, looking at Credence, the young man just shrugs, eyes downcast. "Well, its up to you but maybe you can start your magical education with the animals. It might be better for you to ease into it rather than starting on something hard like spell casting or potions." she continued. Credence nodded, whether he thought it was a good idea or he was just going along with what was said, Queenie didn't know. 

"Well Queenie and I will be off to work soon, I won't be home for lunch but maybe we can all have dinner together later, and Credence might feel more comfortable after spending time with the animals." Tina said kindly.

After the sisters had left Newt moved to the case and opened it. As he looked back to see if Credence was following he swore he saw a hint of excitement in the boys eye. 

Well that was progress already, Newt thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to jump forward a bit in time in the next chapter as I don't want to get bogged down...I want to see Credence doing better!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little interval chapter that shows Credence's progress

Credence worked hard for Mr. Scamander, not out of fear of a beating if he slacked but out of genuine enjoyment (a new feeling for Credence). He enjoyed feeding the animals, helping improve their environment. He took great satisfaction in helping grow new plants for the Bowtruckles. He came to the realisation that he liked gardening, something he had never previously done in the crowded city. He was good at it too. His plants grew taller and stronger than Mr. Scamander's. That made him swell with pride. It took Newt telling him he should be proud for Credence to recognise that particular feeling, so foreign it was to him. His days were now filled with many small things that gave him great enjoyment and satisfaction. Listening to Newt ramble as they worked. He learned a great deal from the wizard, not just about animals but about herbology and potions. Newt even allowed him to help brew a healing potion for a sick Mooncalf. Credence was brought to tears when the calf drank and immediately rose to its feet (something it hadn't done in days). He had helped, he hadn't messed up, he was praised. It was overwhelming and he needed a moment to try and compose himself.

He enjoyed the meals they all shared together. As everyone grew more comfortable around one another the conversation flowed more freely. Credence for his part stayed quite, mostly listened. But as the weeks wore on he found himself asking questions. He was no longer in fear of getting hit for speaking out of turn. To hear the others talk of wizarding matters in America and Europe and debate good naturedly about differences between the communities. His favourite was after dinner when they all sat around the wireless and listened to the wizard news and then to No-Maj music, usually jazz or swing. Content, sitting among people who cared for him Credence felt lighter then he ever had. 

Credence was hesitant to try cast spells, he was afraid of losing control. And he would never admit, but part of him remembered his Ma's teachings about how evil magic was. He knew this to be false but when you were forced to believe it for most of your life, well its hard to unlearn. He was satisfied with caring for magical creature, studying herbology with Newt's guidance and brewing simple potions for practice. Queenie taught him all about the wizarding community in New York. Credence loved helping her in the kitchen and listening to her comments in relation to the news on the radio, it often brought a small smile to his lips. Tina encouraged him to use her wand and try a few simple spells, he was too nervous however. She hadn't got mad at him, simply hugged him and reassured him that he was finding other outlets with Newt for his magic and that this was good for tempering the obscurus. 

The longer he went with a major incident the more confident he became. Still wary of wand magic he had mastered several simple potions and could make them without supervision. His vast improvement had led MACUSA to downgrading his threat level. They were satisfied the obscurus wasn't going to suddenly make an appearance if Credence became upset or angry. While he was still dangerous he had much more control over his emotions and in turn over the obscurus. 

When Newt had to go back to the Woolworth building to renew some permits they decided to make a day of it and bring Credence to see MACUSA. They felt comfortable in doing so as now he was no longer seen as a threat. Tina let the appropriate people know they were coming to avoid any incidents. 

Credence didn't know where to look, everywhere there was something fascinating and new. The best part however was that no one really noticed him, not like before where he felt invisible but like he was normal, like he belonged. He fit in here and no one questioned his presence. He was introduced to some people he had heard Tina and Queenie mention. They all greeted him warmly, he had never felt such acceptance. When the sisters noticed Credence was getting overwhelmed they brought him to Tina's office to take a moment. "We'll be right down the hall, come down when you are ready" Queenie had told him before shutting the door gently behind her.

Sitting alone in the room Credence let his emotions rise to the surface. He thought back on the past few months, all he had learned, he had never been happier. There were still moments, almost everyday, when he thought about his Ma and his sisters. It was still hard without them but knowing that Modesty was taken in by a kind family helped so much. He would never be fully able to leave that life behind, it would always be a part of him, however small. But with the help of his friends now, he was coming to terms with what he had done but also what was done to him. It was a difficult but necessary process. He found it easier to talk about his time with the Second Salemers and his feeling towards his mother than it was about Mr. Grav- , no, Grindelwald. He still couldn't face that betrayal, even thinking about it made the darkness in him well up. He had to fight to control it but he succeeded. He couldn't fall apart here in Tina's office, in MACUSA! Credence fought back the waves of emotion and prepared to return to his friends down the hall. But as he opened door he came face to face... 

"Mr. Graves?"


	11. Chapter 11

Credence stood still, his hand frozen on the door knob. "Mr. Graves?" he repeats, blinking owlishly at the older man. 

"I was looking for Ms. Goldstein, I'll come back another time". He didn't leave however. He stood in front of Credence, chest to chest, staring intensely, unflinching. Credence felt a warmth pooling in his stomach but he felt a cold chill run up his spine simultaneously. These contradicting emotions helped to keep him rooted to the spot, unable to get away.

"You're the Barebone child." It didn't sound like a question. The man in front of him sounded so sure. The weeks of confidence Credence had built up suddenly disappeared. He hunched in on himself not knowing what to expect from this Mr. Graves. He simply nodded his head eyes cast down, looking at the floor.

"I heard we spent a lot of time together up until recently" Mr. Graves said, black humour lacing his words. Credence jerked up at that, seeing the bitter expression on the older wizard's face. Was he making fun of Credence, making fun of his pain? For a moment he was blinded by white hot rage. It took everything he had learned over the past few weeks to control the power welling up inside of him.

Graves just watched Credence as he struggled with himself. He took in his long limbs and clenched fists. He wasn't what Graves imagined when he was told about the obscurial, supposedly a weak boy, pathetic really. The person in front of him is displaying firm control over an immense power. His brow furrowed and dark eyes serious. His black hair shaggy, past his ears, soon it would reach is strong jawline. He was more a man then a boy really. When things grew calm again he ventured "My apologies I didn't mean to upset you". Graves could see the obscurial did not believe him. So he was smart too. They stood in silence staring at one another, both men unable to look away. It took a door slamming down the hallway and the approach of the Goldstein sisters to break whatever spell had been over the two men. 

"Porpentina I had been looking for you " Graves said, not taking his eyes off of Credence.

"I took today off", Tina replied stiffly. "We were showing Credence around MACUSA and we were just leaving", She places her hand on Credences arm.

"Of course don't let me interrupt your plans for today" Graves said with false geniality, still not looking anywhere other than Credence.

Tina realised that Credence would not move away from Graves on his own. She gently tugs his arms leading him away to the elevator. Graves watches them until they are out of sight.

Credences swallows audibly once away from that intense gaze. Behind him Tina and Queenie share a worried look. Rubbing Credence's back gently they plan to find Newt and leave the building for lunch as soon as possible to avoid another run in with Graves. 

xxx

Graves leaned back in his chair. His desk was stacked high with reports about Grindelwald and the mayhem he caused during his time in New York. Graves had been found soon after Grindelwald's arrest. He had been kept in a known safe house of Grindelwald's up in Nova Scotia, chained to a wall, stunned. He remembers the dark wizard visiting sometimes, when he needed ingredients for his polyjuice potion. Graves was in such bad condition when he was found that he was only allowed back to work today, 2 months after being freed. He was itching to get to work. Running into the obscurial had been unexpected. He knew it was under Goldstein's care but to bring him to MACUSA! Picquery must have great confidence in its recovery. He had observed the boy, Credence before, when he was monitoring the Second Salemers. Graves had found him to be unremarkable. But now. Well now the boy was intriguing. Seemingly helpless and weak but wielding great power, far greater than Graves himself had. It was clear Goldstein was protective of him, who could blame her but Graves did not have time for her mother-hen act. He wanted to get to know the person who had been closest to Grindelwald during his time in New York. He decided to schedule an interview with Credence Barebone so they could have a more private conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a very short chapter before Credence and Graves have a chat :O

Tina had tried to convince Credence to stay at the apartment and work with Newt the next day but he seemed determined to return to MACUSA.

"But why? You like working with Newt and the animals", Tina almost pleads,

"I do. But I want to learn more about the wizarding world, there is so much I don't know." Credence had slowly become more assertive over the past 2 months, while still shy he was able to stand up to those he knew well, no longer fearing a violent rebuke.

"Credence, I know this is about Graves-"

"-It can be about more than one thing", its almost cold the way he says it but when Tina looks at him she can see it is in his eyes, he is begging to go back "You're right I do want to see Mr. Graves, I spent weeks with him, or who I thought was him, I can't help but be curious."

"The thing is Credence, Graves isn't known for being comforting. You have these ideas of who you think he is-"

"-and what better way to see the truth for myself then by going and talking to him. I'm not a fool Tina, I know I was naive to trust Grindelwald as much as I did, I won't make the same mistake again. This Mr. Graves, I won't be under his thumb, I promise. Have a bit of faith in the work you, Queenie and Newt have done.", he had a small smile playing on his lips as he finished, genuine affection for the people that had loved and supported him these past months.

"I have faith in you Credence. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you again, not Graves, Picquery or anyone!"

"Well its a good thing I have a great Auror watching my back" he smirks.

Tina rolls her eyes, knowing she is defeated, "Fine! You can come with me to work, but try and observe Graves from afar for the moment, no need to get to close in the beginning."

Credence was nodding as he walked over to the fire place, eager to get back to the Woolworth Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervouse about the next chapter, I hope it wont be a let down for people or anti-climactic!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves and Credence finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graves isn't a bad guy he's just authoritative and not particularly warm, but maybe Credence can change that...  
> Also Credence is drawn to Graves because he is a powerful wizard, something he admires, and also he's nice to look at. So Credence is able to clearly separate Grindlewald!Graves and Original!Graves in his mind.
> 
> Credence has grown in confidence during his time with Tina and the others. While he can't really control the obscurus as of yet he is better at controlling his emotions and he isn't horribly sad anymore so he has a handle on the obscurus
> 
> just fyi

They had been sitting at Tina's desk for an hour before a petite witch approached them. She was very business like and had an air of assumed importance. "Director Graves is requesting a meeting with the boy", she addressed this to Tina not even looking at Credence. The way she said it made it obvious it wasn't a request. Tina tensed and was about to argue but Credence beat her to it.

"Ok, I can go now if you need", Tina gives him a warning look. "I'll be fine Tina his office is just down the hall", he whispered, turning to follow the smaller witch who was walking in the direction of Mr. Graves' office. 

Credence thought about squaring his shoulders and marching in confidently but thought it better if people underestimated him. So with darting eyes and rounded shoulders he shuffled after the witch.

xxx

Lucrezia, his assistant ushered the boy into the office and firmly shut the door behind her. Credence jumped at the sound. 'How timid he was' Graves mused. Graves stared at him for a long moment before indicating he should take a seat. "Would you like a drink? We might be here for a while, there is much to discuss." The boy wordlessly shook his head. "I am aware that you spent a lot of time with a very dangerous man who looked like me."

"I am aware that you are a very dangerous man who looks like you."

Graves fought back a smile. He had not expected this boy to be a smart alec. He observed Credence for another long moment. He was thrown off balance, the boy was not acting the way he expected, and Graves was not used to being wrong about people. "While it is true that I am a dangerous wizard I am not a dark wizard. And as Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it is my duty to investigate the time you spent with the man who impersonated me."

"I've been interviewed by the interim Director and President Picquery while you were recovering. There is nothing new that I can tell you that is not in the reports."

Graves is taken aback yet again. He did not think he would have to persuade Credence, he assumed the boy would follow his lead easily and obey any requests. Graves did not like to be proven wrong but there was something about this boy. He enjoyed watching Credence defy him. Graves didn't even know him but he felt pride as Credence stood his ground and did not easily submit. 

Graves decided to see if he could be guilted into revealing anything "Credence, my boy, I am merely asking you to help me. Grindlewald hurt me as much as he hurt you. And now I have to deal with the mess he left, repair relationships that he destroyed while wearing my face", Graves sighed, quickly glancing over to see if these words had any affect on the boy. Credence was frowning, Graves could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to discern if Graves was being sincere. He almost hoped Credence would refuse to talk, so they could play this game a little longer. Speaking with someone who he knew could be so obedient but who was not submitting to him gave Graves a perverse thrill. His excitement multiplied when he thought of the raw power Credence possessed, and now controlled.

"He was not kind" Credence spoke abruptly, pulling Graves from his musings. "His words were not kind, but he healed me he..." Credence swallowed, deciding on whether to tell Graves "...he hugged me, made me feel important. Looking back it seems obvious that he treated me badly but at the time I couldn't see it." Credence did not look at Graves as he spoke, eyes fixed on his lap as he fidgeted. "People seem to think that I will let you treat me the way he treated me, but I assure you that will not happen." Graves raised his eyebrows at that, "Unless I chose to submit to you", it was said so quietly Graves almost missed it. His eyebrows, if possible, climbed even higher. Credence was watching him through his eyelashes. Did the boy know what he looked like, how suggestive he sounded? Did this timid, reportedly broken boy, just insinuate...

Graves needed a moment to collect himself. This meeting was not going the way he thought, he was having to wrestle Credence for control. He loved it, the challenge. As Graves continued to stare, Credence met his gaze from under hooded eyes. There was a tension in the air, electricity flowing between them as if they were connected by some cable. Graves' fists were clenched his jaw working, while Credence sat daintily, hands folded in his lap. Neither moving, neither wanting to give up what control they had, waiting for the other to make the next move.

A loud knock on the door broke the tension, both men looked to the door breaking their connection. "Director Graves its Tina!" Graves felt a rush of anger towards his best Auror for interrupting the moment. He sighed heavily "Come in", he commanded, putting every ounce of his authority into it. He was not showing off for Credence, no, definitely not. "What is it Ms Goldstein?" he says tersely. 

"Queenie and Newt are here, Credence and I are supposed to be meeting them for lunch." What! How long had he and Credence been talking? It felt like only minutes, but she was right, they had been in the office for over an hour. Graves was stumped, he lost all sense around this boy. He cleared his throat "Of course Ms Goldstein. I wouldn't want to keep the two of you from you appointment." He turned to Credence, "My boy, we will speak again." It was a demand but Graves knew Credence could reject it. He waited to see if the boy would submit to his demand. When Credence nodded as he stood to leave Graves felt a thrill run through him. Credence was allowing him control. He was sad to see the boy go but was already looking forward to the fun they would have in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters weren't too ooc 
> 
> I also hope this wasn't disappointing to those still reading. I hope it was worth the wait! :P


	14. Chapter 14

Credence thought a lot about his conversation with Mr. Graves over the next few days. The man had been demanding but he hadn't been cruel. He seemed to be testing Credence, to see if he would easily fall under Mr. Graves influence. Credence knew that was not going to happen not in the way Tina and the other thought. But there had been something between them. Credence couldn't put a name to the feeling. When he did submit, when he answered his questions, he saw how his submission effected the older man. Credence would consider giving up control if it meant Mr. Graves looked at him like that again. Credence had felt a power when deferring to the wizard, a sense of confidence that seemed in contradiction to the act. Credence was confused, these feeling were all so new to him. 

It was when Credence was in a no-maj book shop. He was looking for something to read after he finished the Great Gatsby. He hadn't liked that book, couldn't related to the excess. The store owner recommended Ulysses, Credence was reading the first page, trying to determine if he would enjoy it. He was distracted so he didn't notice until a hand reached out and took the book from him. He looked up startled. Mr. Graves was smirking at him. 

"Interesting book you have here" the older man said, turning the it over to have a look, "written by a no-maj." he tutted.

"I wouldn't know, someone took the book before I was finished looking at it" Credence replied cooly. With Mr. Graves standing so close to him Credence could feel the heat radiating from him, even through his heavy black wool coat. He felt drawn to the man, he had to consciously stop himself from leaning into his space. Mr. Graves seemed to be leaning in as well. 

"My apologies", he didn't sound sorry at all.

Credence turned without another word and went to pay for the book, leaving Mr. Graves standing in the back section. 

He was waiting for Credence outside, even though Credence hadn't notice him leaving the shop, magic probably, he thought to himself.

Mr. Graves fell in step with him. They were close, shoulders gently knocking together as they walked. He was aware of Mr. Graves moving and he felt a large hand come to rest on the small of his back. Credence kept his eyes forward, not daring to look at the other man. But he could feel Mr. Graves smirking, radiating smugness. The firm hand guided him through the streets and into a busy bakery. There was a section where one could sit down and order tea along with pastries. A plump man with brown hair and a moustache was behind the counter happily serving customer. The bakery/cafe had a warm cosy feeling Credence instantly loved. He smiled at the happy scene on front of him. When he turned back in his seat Mr. Graves was staring intently at him, Credence couldn't read his expression. 

"Do you like it here", Mr. Graves asked, his voice sounding lower than normal. Credence nodded silently. When the waitress came to take their order Mr. Graves looked to Credence, asking his permission. Again Credence nodded wordlessly, allowing Mr. Graves to order for the both of them. They sat in silence, both men content. That electricity that Credence had felt that day in Mr. Graves' office was back again. It seems to hum between them. Credence looks into those brown eyes and they seem to shine bright, fixed on Credence. Mr. Graves doesn't look away even as their food arrives. It is Credence who breaks the silence, "Were you following me?"

"Yes", he says it simply while stirring his coffee.

"Why?"

"Our last conversation was interrupted, I needed to talk to you when you were away from you friends, guardians, whatever you wish to call them."

"I told you there's no more to know, I told the President everything."

"You didn't go into detail about your relationship with Grindlewald with the President."

Hearing that name was like having a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. The pleasant hum between him and Mr. Graves stopped. "He used me and I let him. He was the first person to ever show me the slightest bit of affection and it blinded me, made me weak. Is that what you want to hear!", Credence hissed, suddenly furious at the man in front of him.

"Not at all my dear boy. I am just interested in your feeling towards me", that stopped Credence, what was Mr. Graves asking? The older man continued "He looked like me, how can you sit opposite me and eat scones and drink tea in a quaint bakery", he seemed genuinely curious.

"You're not him. You may look the same but there is no mistaking the two. I don't know if it's because I am more in touch with my magic now, but you feel different" Credence blushed, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "I mean your aura is different. I wouldn't mistake the two of you if you were standing side by side now."

"Well I would hope not, he is ghastly pale and had horrendous hair!" Credence rolled his eyes, not dignifying him with an answer. Though something inside of him buzzed pleasantly. Mr. Graves was sitting across from him, in a no-maj bakery, joking easily. Credence smiled softly and when he looked up Mr. Graves was staring again, eyes shining brighter than before. 

They sat at the table for hours discussing no-maj books, Mr. Graves acting offended but trying to hide a smile when Credence compares him to Mr. Darcy. Talk turns to books of a magical nature. Credence explains his interest in potions, herbology and magical creatures. When Mr. Graves questions him about spells Credence regains some of his shyness, his hesitancy. He doesn't go into too much detail but Mr. Graves seems to understand his fear of losing control. The older man artfully changes the subject to easier topics.

As they are preparing to leave (the bakery is closing, they sat there all day, Credence cannot believe it!) Mr. Graves seems lost in thought. Credence doesn't press the older man as they step out into the cold New York evening. He turns to Credence his expression serious. "I could help you to control your power." What! Credence is taken aback. "You are afraid to attempt spells for fear of unleashing the obscurus. I can help you", he seems earnest Credence thinks. "The Goldsteins and Scamander have instructed you in herbology and potions, but I can teach you spells. I am a competent enough wizard to contain you if you were to lose control", Credence was unsure, Mr. Graves could see it clearly on his face. He leaned in close to Credence, his warm breath fanning across Credence's cheek "You won't hurt me Credence I won't let you." Credence whimpered hiding his face against Mr. Graves throat, head tucked under the older man's chin. Credence didn't want to be afraid of his power, but to face his fear he needed to let go of the control he had only recently gained. The thought terrified him. Did he trust Mr. Graves enough to catch him if he fell, to bring him back from the darkness?

Mr. Graves had one arm tight around his waist, the other cradling the back of Credence's head. Credence leans away slightly so he can look up at the older wizard, "I trust you..." he whispers softly "...teach me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to try and get back into fic writing, I haven’t written anything in months. I started writing fic just last year when I was going through a long period of unemplyment and bad health. I stopped writing when I got a full time job and have been too busy to update any of my WIPs. I hate leaving them so I am not techinacally ‘finishing’ my WIPs but I am wrapping them up as I feel like it is unfair to you the readers to leave you hanging. 
> 
> I’ll just summerise where I was going to go with the fic (if I had a plan). And if anyone wants to take inspiration or finish the story for themselves please feel free.
> 
> (The fics I haven’t summarised I hope to actually continue when I have the time!)
> 
> I hope people aren’t too disappointed (is that arrogant to think? Like I don’t think my writing/fics are all that good compared to others!). 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left comments and kudos on my fics even though they hadn’t been update for months. Thank you all for your patience and encouragment.
> 
> Below is the summary for where I saw this particular fic going.

\- A chapter or two exploring Graves teaching Credence magic and the two of them continuing to flirt, the lessons would be either in Graves’ apartment or at MACUSA

\- Tina/Newt warning Credence about Graves (who is not the softest person and not who they think Credence should be with romantically)

\- Queenie subtly warning Credence of the darkness inside Graves left from his imprisonment

\- Credence breaking through some of the barriers Graves erected in the aftermath of his capture, helping the older man feel more secure in his place back amongst his Aurors in MACUSA

\- I had also planned on a little side story with Queenie getting back with Jacob (and Graves turning a blind eye, and Credence being adorably greatful to him for it)

\- I had planned to end on a hopeful note, eluding to a hopeful future for Credence and Graves together but nothing explicit in this particular fic


End file.
